onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Swordsmen
A or swordswoman is a person versed in the art of the sword. Nearly every crew/organization has a swordsman within it. A skilled swordsman is a valuable asset to a crew, and swordsmen are often found in positions of high respect, such as a first mate or maybe even the captain. Abilities and Powers It was stated by Brook that there were different type of swordsmen, though the only two he named were "speed types", and "power types". While Brook describes himself as a "speed type", he states that swordsmen like Zoro and Ryuma are "power type". The swordsman of the Straw Hat crew is Roronoa Zoro, who aspires to be the greatest swordsman in the world. Currently, the most powerful swordsman in the world is Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk, so Zoro will have to beat him, as well as every other swordsman in his way. Ironically, Zoro received training in swordsplay from the very man he vowed to one day defeat. A number of swordsmen in One Piece are capable of using more than two swords at once, like Roronoa Zoro (3 swords), Kaku (4 swords), Hatchan (6 swords) or Onigumo (8 swords). This can be an indicate of how powerful a swordsman is, but there are exceptions. For example, Dracule Mihawk uses only one sword, who happens to be the strongest one in the world. While Fishman Island's two strongest swordsmen are Hatchan and Hyouzou, both capable of using a large number of swords at once due to being part octopus. Zoro seems to be the most extraordinary case, as he is the only user of more than two swords who can do so without the aid of any extra limbs or auxiliary techniques. Power of Destruction In the One Piece World, certain swordsmen possess the , a product of immense strength and skill. Users of this power can channel their energy through their swords and bodies, with a number of applications: * Lifting heavy objects or moving and reacting at incredible speeds. * Cutting substances that are usually harder than the sword itself, such as certain types of stone or even steel. The substance usually splits apart a few moments after being cut. * Transferring the force of a cut over a distance by swinging the sword at high speed, creating a "vacuum blade" of compressed air; or by simply creating strong winds with sword blows. This is known as a . * Cutting objects that are thicker than the length of the sword, such as buildings or ships. Strengths and Weaknesses Swordsmen have many advantages that most martial﻿ artists don't have. While a martial artist may try to break a wall with brute force, a swordsman can cut an opening with much less effort. They can be crucial for blocking projectiles like cannonballs and spears without getting hurt in the process. Their swords can be sharpened to the point that they can cut the very air to make a powerful projectile. Stronger swordsmen can usually finish any opponent with one accurate strike, so parrying is very important when fighting one. Known Swordsmen * Roronoa Zoro (Three Swords Style) * Brook (Fencing Style) * Dracule Mihawk (Kokuto Yoru & Kogatana) * Gol D. Roger * Kuina (Wado Ichimonji) * Vista (Two Swords Style) * Koshiro * Shanks (Sabre) * Cabaji (Carnival Tricks) * Johnny * Yosaku * Hatchan (Six Swords Style) * Arlong (Kiribachi) * Genzo * Tashigi (Shigure) * Ippon-Matsu (Sword-shop owner) * Pell * Dorry * Chaka * Sarquiss (Big-Knife) * Pickles * Bogart * T-Bone * Wanze (Ramen Kenpo Ura Hiden: Men-Kiri Doku Bocho) * Mozu and Kiwi * Kaku (Four Swords Style) * Coby * Helmeppo (dual kukri) * Ryuma (Fencing Style) * Lola * Jigoro (Three Swords Style) * Shiki (Oto and Kogarashi; used as prosthetic legs) * Doctor Indigo (supported with Chemical Juggling) * Trafalgar Law (Nodachi; In conjunction with his Devil Fruit Powers) * X Drake * Silvers Rayleigh * Shiliew * Momonga (Supported with Rokushiki) * Onigumo (Eight Swords Style) * Strawberry * Doberman * Yamakaji * John Giant * Comil * Kaizeruhige * Doma * McGuy (electrical sword) * Squardo (giant sword) * Thatch * Atmos * Fossa (flaming sword) * Haruta * Blenheim * Little Oars Jr. * Elmy * Ramba * A.O * Delacuaji * Bizarre * Islewan * Karma * Palms * Albion * Lip Doughty * Gyro * Hyouzou (Eight Swords Style) * Killer (Rotating Scythes) * Gekko Moriah (Detachable scissors; Used in conjunction with his Devil Fruit Powers) * Basil Hawkins (Single Edged Sword) Non-Canon Swordsmen * Golass * Pin Joker * Heaby * Saga * Toma * Bismarck * Sharinguru (in lieu of his Devil Fruit powers) * Yukimura By Devil Fruit Power * Daz Bones (Supa Supa no Mi; he does not consider himself as one) * Aokiji (Ice Sabre) * Nightmare Luffy (Kage Kage no Mi-powered form) * Kizaru (Ama no Murakumo) * Inazuma (Choki Choki no Mi) Site Navigation Category:Occupations Category:Lists